Survival
by Morrigan428
Summary: Sometimes the truth behind a fairy tale is stranger than the fairy tale itself. A new telling of Beauty and the Beast
1. Prologue

****

Survival Prologue: Hunted... 

Speedily, a hooded figure raced through a field where tall, exotic looking, corn like plants grew. Following quickly behind the hooded figure were three burly, strange dog men with whips, luminous torches, and strange looking crossbows, on winged horses that resembled the mythological Pegasus. As they pursued their quarry they howled like wolves when hunting prey. 

Finally, the dog men overrun the hooded figure and brought him to the ground with a whip. They all got off their horses and one whose features who were hidden in a night sky spoke, partly reprimanding and partly with humor, "Did you really think you could outrun us you little fool..." then he raised his whip and cracked it across the cowering body below him. A long sliver of blood appeared as the figure moaned but refused to cry out. 

The second spoke tauntingly, "Where's that little temper of yours now? You sure had it back there when your little Victoria was involved. Come on, show me." Then his whip crossed his back. 

Finally, the third came to the group, "Enough with this. Listen you little alei, we're gonna teach you a lesson you'll NEVER forget." 

With that he brutally began beating the man shivering below him, followed in turn by his companions. While in the distance, a woman's screaming from labor pains and crying while watching helplessly as her mate was being brutalized mixed into one. 


	2. Chapter 1

Survival: VOLUME ONE: A Question of Survival 

CHAPTER ONE: 

The sunset was bright red this night. Redder than any Sierra had ever seen. She watched the sun slowly drift away as she folded the last of the day's laundry. As she finally finished, the first star came out. The one called Polaris or the North Star. She watched it entranced; she always preferred the night's silvery beauty to the golden ones of the day. But she admitted both worlds seemed at their peak just as a new night or day was to begin.

~~~*~~~ 

The strange lonely figure walked along a palace's halls. A palace made out of a substance never seen on Earth. It gave off the appearance of opal. Only it was so hard nothing on Earth could destroy it. Not fire, not ax, nothing on Earth, but then this was not Earth. The halls changed different shades of color depending on who was walking along and what their mood was. As the strange figure walked along it's ancient halls, they glowed a grim brown. He was sad or unhappy according to it. But the walls and floors only spoke half of it. He was devastated. He came to a door and rang the chime. 

"Come," called an ancient voice within. 

The door unlocked itself and the figure, which had been shielded from onlookers with a hooded cape, lowered the hood. The figure however, stuck to the shadows; his features still hidden except for a powder white face with whiskers and eyes that shone in the light. 

"Well?" 

"Dead, sir..." 

The other figure, also hooded, stood up. He nodded, then removed his hood. He was not a man, nor was he an animal. He was both. He was a catman. The other figure emerged from the shadows- another catman. His fur pattern was black and white, his luminous blue eyes were a deep blue and filled with tears. 

"I'm sorry my son." the old catman said as he came over and held his grieving child. The black and white tom buried his face in his father's grey tabby fur. He then pulled him away to look at him. "Now, Mistoffelees, how is your mate fairing?" 

The young tomcat looked away and stared out the window for a moment. "She's beside herself with grief. She wants to..." tears filled the catman's eyes again,"...die." He blurted out the last word and sank to his knees in grief. 

The old cat man just looked at his son and thought to himself. This had been their fourth child. All save one had been born dead. It had finally came to the last straw. Their race had interbred so much that now most of their newly born children were born dead, deformed, or unable to have children with some of their own kind.

He looked up at a movement he saw in the doorway. A long robed, pure white catwoman stumbled weakly into the room. Mistoffelees came to his feet and caught her in his arms as she almost fell down. Her belly was swollen from her recent pregnancy. 

"Victoria, you shouldn't be out of bed. Your too weak," he said helping her to her feet. She looked at the misery swollen eyes of her mate and then at his father. 

"Deuteronomy, this is the third child I have had that was born dead. I know I'm not alone in this. Others are having the same- problem. Our race is dying. Why?" She barely uttered the last word then collapsed into wails and sobs on the floor. Suddenly, they felt the ground beneath them shake violently. All three looked out the window toward the scenery of the mountains. Slowly, the tallest peak began to crumble and break away. 

"What is happening here? We're surrounded by death!" Victoria screamed in anguish, the she began to wail and grieve without control in her mate's arms. 

Deuteronomy looked at his son who returned the gaze with tear filled eyes. Mistoffelees gave a solemn nod, gathered his mate in his arms, picked her up, and carried her away back to their chambers. 

Deuteronomy looked out the window and saw the ashes and dust that remained in clouds where the mountain had recently stood. He looked at a section of what appeared to onlookers as a wall decorated with symbols of the moon and stars on it. Then, with tears finally coming to his eyes, he muttered, "It's time."

~~~*~~~ 

Sierra collapsed on her bed and thought about the day's events. She had had better days. Things just went wrong entirely. Her purse was stolen; the money she didn't care about but her driver's license she did. Then her car played havoc with her nerves. Her friend called her to tell her, despite her advice about her moving in with her boyfriend. A total loser in Sierra's opinion. He often beat up her friend in his fits of rage. Then her nasty baby brother totally demolished her room and his and wasn't a bit sorry. The only comfort she had the whole day was when she had admired the sky's beauty. She remembered it in detail. 

She had sat down on the porch steps and looked up to the stars. Then she had felt the brush of something furry on her arm. She looked over and saw a furry face with whiskers, a sleek body, and a calico fur pattern with a set of luminous eyes. A cat. It had stared back at her obviously frightened. She slowly extended her hand out to the frightened feline. It paused for a moment, then seemingly had weighed the possibilities or had curiosity overcome it's fear, walked over to her, sniffed her hand then let her pet it. She and the cat were becoming good friends when that brat of a brother of hers hit his fist on the glass to scare them both. Sure it had been a fine day! 

She didn't understand a lot of things she knew she should have. Things like why people were the way they were, or why no matter where she went in the world the climate was either too hot or cold for her to be comfortable. Or why she had always had such a good relationship with the feline species. Even the most feral cat would come to her. Or why she never felt truly strong or energetic, as if something was missing within her to make it so. Even the doctor couldn't figure that one out. She concluded that time would take care of all her oddities. Hopefully. 


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

"Bring him in.," said a rather well dressed dog man. He was king of all lands. His pelt was like a Collie, but still he was part man, part canine, and his name was Siro, which in the planet's language meant "new day." 

Two guards roughly brought in a tall, impressive, hooded figure. The hooded cape was the clothing of the slaves; the cat people race called the Jellicles. They wore the bachi to hide their feline appearance. The dog race was known as the Pollicles. Siro walked to his dais and sat down in his throne, the cape he had draped around his shoulders flowing with the movement. He eyed the catman in front of him. The tom kept his head lowered respectfully, his hood concealing his face. 

"Remove the bachi." 

A guard came behind and roughly yanked the hood back. Still the cat man kept his eyes lowered. Siro stepped off his dais and stood in front of the Jellicle. The Jellicle was taller, medium built and because of the heavy labor he did on a regular basis, muscular. His strength was hidden under a flared shirt, of the 16th century style. All the clothes of the people on the planet were fashioned after that era. Only instead of the puffy pants, the men wore tight ballet like leggings and high buckle boots. The women's dresses were like the same era's gowns only shorter, coming to the ankle rather than the floor and absent the corset. However the slaves women often dressed the same as the men. The difference only being the lighter and more feminine style of the bachi they wore. Often white, pink, or sky blue, trimmed with jewels. The men's bachi were plain, usually black, brown or midnight blue. 

Siro now faced the furry head of the Jellicle. He stooped lower to see his face. Many of the Pollicles found the Jellicles looks repulsive, but Siro found them exotically fascinating and at times lovely, especially their women. The guard closest to the catman pulled his whip from his belt and stuck it under the Jellicle's chin pulling his head up. 

The face that looked back at him was yellow, striped with patches of black and grey, his neck and what could be seen of his chest was white. The luminous eyes were a bright shimmering blue. The catman if he had been an earth cat would have been called a Clouded Leopard, only with blue eyes. Siro stepped back. The shoulders were not bent in a slump, as one would believe a submissive slave's would be, nor was his stature. Instead it was noble, royal like, just as was the stare coming form the Jellicle's face. That always amazed Siro the most about their race. Even the most submissive slave walked and stood nobler than even the most graceful of the Pollicles. The noble nature always took him by noticeable surprise. 

"What's your name?" Siro asked recovering from his usual reaction. 

"Coras, son of Janer Sembele sir." the cat man replied in a soft, gentle, almost whispery deep voice. A voice that could calm others. 

"Well, Coras son of Janer, do you know why you were summoned here?" Siro asked returning to his throne. 

"No master." Coras replied lowering his head once more. 

Siro looked around at the guards and saw them snicker at what they believed was an action from the Jellicle as a result of fear. Siro knew better, even if the Jellicle himself didn't. He knew this catman, as well as any of the Jellicle not weakened by the whip, could tear them apart in minutes if he wanted to. 

"Guards, leave us alone." he said returning his gaze to the Jellicle. The guards gave him a surprised look but did as he bid. They knew the king was far more skilled with the swords and hand to hand combat than they could ever be. They reasoned he would be okay. 

"Now they are gone, so please act as though I am not the king and look at me. I can not speak to some one without seeing his face." Siro replied. The Jellicle complied reluctantly. 

"Go to the window, look out at the horizon." Siro said pointing a clawed finger at the window to his right. He walked slowly over to it, the stones surrounding him glowing green with the reflection of his anxious and curious mood. Siro watched as the long tail of the catman thrashed back and forth complimenting the stone's moody tones. 

"What do you see that is missing?" Siro asked after a couple minutes. The Jellicle turned back around, the stones glowing brown with sudden sadness. 

"The mountain Cio is gone." 

"Yes," Siro then got up from his throne and crossed the room and stood in front of the Jellicle, "do you know why?" 

"Yes." he answered in almost a whisper. 

"Tell me." Siro persuaded. 

The Jellicle looked back out the window and stared at the spot where the mountain Cio had once stood. "Because of the sacraeh. Our people are dying and are part of the planet. As we die so does our side of the planet, just as if your race..." the Jellicle turned around looked briefly at Siro and bowed his head after he had trailed off. 

"Very good. Do you the history of your people?" Siro asked turning around and going over to a table where an old book known as the Juranae lay. It was open and marked. 

"From what I remember from individual studies of the Juranae, about 400 years ago one of our tribal leaders broke an extremely important trading agreement with your people. We were a race of people who knew only the land; we lived off the plants and animals. We knew nothing of warfare and conquering. So when it was brought to your king's attention and your people demanded blood for the outrage this was mentioned. Out of fear for killing the planet's other side, the Day of Tears happened. We were taken as slaves and our kin... tribal leader and his line were the only ones that were to be killed," Coras replied in a tone he recognized Deuteronomy often used when teaching the Jellicles their history. 

"Yes, and you may refer to your tribal leaders as kings, that's what they were. But I mean further back than that, about 100 years." 

"You mean the story of Brai and Ara Belle?" 

"Yes, because it is important as to your purpose here." Siro said gloomily, the stones around him reflecting his mood.

"Our people's line needed to be reinstigated. There was a portal to the planet of the humans, Earth, I believe it is called. Through the portal the human Ara Belle as brought to our planet. She was supposedly very beautiful and gentle. There were signs as to her not belonging on her home planet, things once she came here she realized told her that here was truly where she was meant to be. The portal reshaped her DNA as to start to tie her to the planet. But her human form and all else about her wasn't effected. Through the continual contact with other jellicles and the saturation of the planet she received from the very wind and earth beneath her feet she became more Jellicle. She did not however become a full Jellicle until Brai and she exchanged a jua. Her DNA was totally reshaped enough that her human appearance no longer existed and like us she became fully liked to the planet. But the human genes to insure our survival were left untouched. After their marriage they had children, who had children and so on and so forth and therefore our species survival was assured." Coras explained all this, then when finished took a deep breath and caught himself from the smile he felt crossing his lips, happy that he remembered that much of the history. 

"Do you know the humans version of the story?" Siro asked, curious as to how much this young tom knew. 

"I believe their version involved the Jellicle turning into a human. But the real history was brought to them by Ara Belle's family and the efforts of a missionary of Janu I, who was certain history would repeat itself and tried to persuade more humans to make their life on our planet." Coras said uncertain. 

"The story is called 'Beauty and the Beast". Now, here's the reason I sent for you. What happened in Brai's time is happening again. Do you know who your ancestors are?" Siro asked. 

"No," Coras said embarrassed. Up until now he'd been doing so well. 

"You are a descendant of the line of the Sita." Siro said, waiting for the Jellicle's reaction. His eyes widened slowly and his mouth dropped open and then quickly shut. Siro smiled slightly then erased it. 

"Yes, you are of royal Jellicle blood. The royal line of Janu I and the line of Brai." 

The Jellicle stared back at him in disbelief. The entire royal family of Janu was thought to have died on the Day of Tears, the day they were put into slavery. Coras recovered enough to ask, "What do you want me to do?" Coras didn't dare ask why or how Siro knew this information about his lineage. It was a proven fact that the Pollicles were full of secrets. Siro however, was often on the Jellicles side. Something not many of the Pollicle nobles liked, but it certainly had won the hearts of his peasants and slaves. The ones Coras knew were the most important.

Siro looked into the eyes of the Jellicle. He knew he was holding his questions. Siro could also see something more about him... he could see the king he knew this Jellicle was deep inside.

"The portal still exists Coras, son of Janer. Come with me." Siro walked over to the other window across the room. This window looked out over the palace gardens, still thriving and flourishing. As long as the Pollicles existed, this side of the planet would survive. The side that was dying was the Jellicles former Pride Lands. "Look boy, do you see those shrubs?" He pointed to a row of shrubbery that had small delicate leaves and tiny hidden thorns. 'In a few vira they will start to bloom into the most beautiful flowers I have ever seen. Do you know what they are called?" Siro asked raising would be eyebrows.

"Yes, I work n the gardens sire. I was told they are called Angena. The flowers are indeed beautiful and fragrant." Coras replies happy to be on a roll again. The mood rocks reflected white with specks of red, like shining opal.

"Yes on Earth they are called roses, this kind English roses. They will bloom for several vira, then they will die out for the winter."

Coras gave him a quizzical look in wonder. 'How could an Earth plant have gotten here?' Siro saw the wonderment in his eyes and by the slashing of his tail, followed by the color of the Rih stones.

"Ask your question," Siro offered.

"How did an Earth plant get here?" Coras asked.

"It was brought here for Ara Belle. She missed it's scent. So Brai arranged for cuttings to be taken from some of the shrubs. The life force of our planet caused the cuttings to grow roots in our rich water and soil before they ever would on Earth. Now as to why I mentioned them. I felt it is best to leave the welfare of the people in the hands of their king. For me that is the Pollicles, and now that you are aware of it, you are the rightful leader of the Jellicles. Since the welfare of the people is left in the hands of their ruler so is their survival. You, my dear boy, are going to be the one to either save your people or lead them into extinction. Deuteronomy and Mistoffelees, poor lad..." Siro broke off in thought for a moment, thinking about the young tom and his pure white mate's loss, then he regained his train of thought, "... have located the portal and they have also located the dwelling of the one human who can either save or kill your people." The tom cringed at the heavy burden he could feel was being put upon him.

"I will make a deal with you, Jellicle. When she is found, she'll be brought to you. If you can learn to love her, to be in love with her and earn her love in return by the time the last petal falls on the last Angena on both the Pack Lands and the Pride Lands, then I will set your people free and the lands of your ancestors will once again be their home. I emphasize they will be free, and you and your Human-Jellicle bride will be their rulers and your people will never be enslaved again. If not, then the human will become a slave, your people will remain slaves, and will be at the mercy of their masters and mistresses, the next succession of kings, and your race itself will be doomed to extinction for all time."

Coras gasped that so much had been put upon his shoulders. A young tom that no one had really noticed before was the last hope for his race. 'Can I do this?' he asked himself.

"You are not to go to Earth with the retrieval party that will be sent. You will spend this time preparing your mind, heart, and people for what lies ahead. Now go Jellicle and remember, before the last petal falls on the last Angena." Siro said as he returned to his throne and summoned his guards. Coras put the hood back on and bowed his head. The guards grabbed him roughly. Siro called, "Gentlemen, you are no longer permitted to man handle him like that. He is the future of his race." Siro said with a touch of irony then added seriously, "Handle him with care. Take him to his chambers to rest and to think. He needs this time.

Coras walked out ahead of the guards, and for the first time they realized he didn't walk in the usual humble style of a Jellicle around Pollicles with his head lowered, but high and proud like a prince.

*** ***


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

"I found a job for you," Sierra's father, Joshua replied in a tone of indifference. 

"A job?" Sierra asked in surprise as she looked up from her book, a novel of Beauty and the Beast. Only it had nothing to do with fairies or enchantments, but was about a lovely young woman who'd been beaten by a mob of men and rescued by a man whom as a child was experimented on by his own father. Then after seeing the effects it had on his son, that it altered his appearance into an animal, left him to die. 

"Yes, at Sean's grocery." 

"Doing what?" Sierra asked in both wonder and horror. 'Sean's Grocery that is the worst possible place to work in town...'

"As a clerk. He'll be calling you with the details soon." her father said then turned around to leave but swung around in anger when Sierra proclaimed," But dad! I don't..." 

"SHUT UP! You are going to take this job. You HAVE to." 

"What's going on?" Lisa, Sierra's mother asked in concern by her husband's tone, as she stepped into the room. 

"I've found a job for her and the ungrateful wretch doesn't want it!' he yelled at both of them. 

A pain filled expression filled Sierra's face as she turned from her mother's glance toward her. "Doing what? Where?"

"At Sean's Grocery, as a clerk." Sierra said quietly. 

"Sean's Grocery? But that is one of the worst..." Lisa began to reason with her husband. 

"And we need more income coming in Lisa. The girl is strong and healthy enough to take it." 

"I see..." Lisa said in a disapproving tone. He was picking at her fragility again, she hated him when he did this, "Well, what will she be paid and how many hours and days will she work?" Lisa asked as she thought, 'Sean's Grocery is the filthiest, most rat and bug infested place in town. It pays often below minimum wage and makes employees work without benefits 40+ hours a week. Sexual harassment is also prevalent there, plus it is in the most dangerous area in town. Is he nuts?' 

"$4.20 an hour for 45+ hours a week." 

"45+? With her duties on the farm it'll kill her Joshua!" Lisa cried. 

"45 hours, 6 days a week." he said nastily. 

Sierra couldn't hold it in anymore, "Father, you call THAT a job? Who'll tend to things here? The crops... the animals... I can't take this job dad!" Sierra said getting up.

"We need the extra income. You ARE going to take it whether you want to or not." Joshua replied in a disgusted tone, then turned and left. They heard the phone ring. It wasn't the store, but someone equally as bad- Peter Charden. He came from a rich family, had good looks and knew it, and because Sierra didn't like him, he liked her. 

"It's Peter." Joshua announced, prancing in, thrusting the cordless phone at Sierra. There was nothing more that it seemed to Sierra, that her father wanted than for her to marry Peter. Then she'd be out of his way and have a nice little bank account to go with it. Sierra however, detested Peter. 

"I don't want to talk to him." she said quietly, she already felt sick to her stomach with the news of this job. 

"TALK TO HIM!" her father said through gritted teeth. 

She took the phone, feeling a turn in her stomach. Her father left to go back downstairs. "Yes?" Sierra asked, trying to shake the feeling that the whole world was coming down on her. Her mother listened to her answers which grew more anxious and irritated. "Look, I said NO! I don't want to! Goodbye!" Sierra yelled finally and clicked it off. 

"Did he ask you out?" Lisa asked gently. The auburn crowned head of her daughter nodded. She shook her head and muttered," Le so." without thinking. 

"What?" Sierra asked. Sometimes her mother spoke in some strange song like language that Sierra never heard before. This was one of them. 

Realizing what she'd done, she tried to brush it off, "Nothing. Why don't you go outside." 

The phone rang as she was speaking, this time it was the new job calling. "Sierra, I don't want you to work there. Say no." Lisa told her as her son came charging in yelling who it was. Again, Lisa listened. Sierra looked up at her after a few minutes. Lisa mouthed the word, "NO!", then said aloud, "I FORBIDE it." Sierra nodded, "Ah sir, I'm sorry but I must decline your job offer. Thank you for the opportunity though." Sierra said then hung up. 

"Good... now go outside to the garage. I found some things you might be interested in. You can keep them if you want." Lisa said smiling tenderly.

Sierra was often described by others as a feline in human form, and the famous curiosity of the cat was not lost on her disposition either. Trying desperately to have some thing divert her mind, she ran through the house and out the back door. Slowly she went inside the garage. After finding nothing new on the ground level of the two story garage, she took a flash light from the shelf where her father kept his tools, and climbed the ladder tot he second level. 

Safely making it up, she turned the flashlight on. She moved it back and forth until finally she spotted two luminous eyes shining back at her. She cautiously walked forward and about five feet away se bent down. The eyes blinked for a moment then their owner crept out and came to her. Now being able to see the cat clearly, she realized it was the same one from two nights ago. 

The cat purred furiously as she stroked it, as it also wove a web around her; brushing up against her back and sides. Then it stepped on her lap gingerly and lay down. 

Suddenly hearing footsteps on the ladder, Sierra turned to her mother's voice," Beautiful isn't she?" 

"Yes." Sierra replied pleasantly as she felt some of the emotional strain vaporize. Her mother walked past them and went to a stack of boxes in the corner and pulled out two objects from the top. 

"Here. I found these up here too. I thought you'd like them," her mother said crossing the room and handing her a heavy rectangular object and a necklace. Sierra shone the light on the necklace. It was silver trimmed with a pendant on it. The background on the cameo like pendant was midnight blue, a pearl, and some small diamonds were on it. They resembled the moon and stars on a clear night. The cat on her lap began batting at silver chain playfully. Sierra slipped the long chain over her head, before the cat could break it or snatch it. 

Then she turned her attention to the rectangular object. It was a wooden box, decorated on it's top a red English Rose. She opened it and inside laid an old book inscribed on the cover in gold was "Beauty and the Beast", and in the swirls and jewels the center was another rose. A smile crossed Sierra's lips. "Thank you mom, thank you so much." was all she could say. 

"Your welcome. I've got to go to the store later anyway. I'll pick up some cat food then. Pick her up and bring her inside. Take her to your room so your brother won't torture her." Lisa said picking up the book and the wooden case and replacing the book in the box, then she started down the ladder. 

Delicately, Sierra carried her new feline friend down, Then proceeded into the house, cuddling the ball of fluff in her arms. Upon entering the dining room to go upstairs, she stopped when her brother chanted from the table softly," Somebody's in trouble." 

As if on cue her father stormed in. "How could you do that? You turned down that job AND didn't even give Peter Charden a chance!" 

"But dad!" Sierra cried out grasping the cat closer until it yelped. She loosened her grip and like a baby the cat relaxed. "Why do I have to take a job that I'll hate and go out with a guy I dislike even more? Why?" 

"You KNOW why! It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd done what I told you and not messed it up by refusing that job!" 

"But Joshua, that is the worst possible place for ANYONE to work at! YOU know that. Plus with the farm work it'd killed her! And as far as Peter goes, she doesn't like him- neither do I!" her mother shouted. 

"Lisa I wasn't asking her to marry him, just get to know him. But what should I expect? I don't understand it. He's probably the only man who'll ever want you Sierra, though I can't understand why! All you ever do is read and daydream. You can't even stay healthy. You're not normal. You don't fit in ANYWHERE!" Lisa's mouth dropped open... 'How dare he say such things...' 

"As for the job I'm extremely disappointed in you. You could've taken it. I don't know what gets into your head or why I put up with it. You never do anything right!" 

Sierra dropped the feline who was desperately it seemed trying to comfort her by prompting her to pet it and purring louder. Sierra's eyes were starting to mist up, and she screamed out, 'Is all that money more important than I am?" 

Sierra shook her head and feeling the tears about to explode out of her she ran up the stairs, the cat running after her. She burst into her room and began to shut the door when the cat yelped. She opened it some more and the cat pranced in like a queen. But unable to find the humor in it, slammed the door shut and she looked at herself in the mirror. 

Her father was right; who would ever want her? Her features were long, framed in a long auburn hair. Large brown eyes stood out with shimmers of tears. 'Everything about me is wrong, I'll never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter. Why am I here? I don't belong anywhere. Is it possible I wasn't meant to play my everyday part? Masking the insecurity, the unbelonging... Now it's as plain as ever that if I were truly to be myself that I'll break my family's heart. 

Who am I? Who is this person staring back at me? Why don't I know myself? Will I ever see in my reflection who I really am? Or will I always have to hide behind a mask? Will I ever be someone worthwhile?..." She curled up in tears on her bed. She lay there crying until she heard the expected knock on the door. 

"Come in." 

She turned to see who it was, but it was the last person she expected it to be. Her eight year old brother, Geoffrey. He shut the door and looked at her for a moment. She noticed his eyes were red, he'd been crying too. She sat up and saw he had his favorite toy in his arms, a little pound puppy. He came to the bed and sat down.

"Here," he said extending the toy to her. "Tommy always helps me feel better." 

Sierra smiled and took the pound puppy gently from him. She squeezed it to her chest in a hug and played with its ears and paws for a moment. Then laughing to herself, she looked up and smiled, "Thank you." 

"Why was everyone so mad? Mom and Dad are arguing downstairs. Why?" he asked. 

"Well, daddy wanted me to be friends with a person I didn't like, and I didn't take a job Dad recommended me for." she tried to explain in as innocent terms as she could. 

"Why?" he persisted. 

"Well, this job wasn't really a good place to work. They treat employees badly. And Peter well, he's rich..." she tried explaining uncertain if she clarified it all correctly. 

"You mean Mr. Smiles? I didn't like him either. He always looks at you funny." The boy said getting off the bed, "Can I pet the cat?" he asked imploringly. 

"Sure, if she wants you to." she told him as he hopped on the other side of the bed and started stroking the cat. The cat rewarded him with a purr. 

Sierra couldn't believe at times how innocent Geoffrey was. She knew he wouldn't always be this way. But when he was, she felt he wasn't such a bad brother after all. 


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four 

"You all know the facts of the situation, and now I'll need some volunteers to send to the planet Earth." Deuteronomy finished, looking hopefully at the faces of a room full of Jellicles. All remained silent for several minutes until Mistoffelees looked up form the daze he seemed to be in. 

"I'll go," he said standing up. 

"Mistoffelees, Victoria needs you here. In a day's time your child will be buried. Your support..." Deuteronomy tried to intervene, but Mistoffelees cut him off, determined. 

"And other than you father, me and Munkustrap are the only ones who know what we are looking for. Only we know the correct signs of the one who we have to try to get to come. I have to." Mistoffelees continued more determined than ever with downcast eyes. "Besides it really doesn't hurt anymore. It just feels numb. We have one child that lives and somehow turned out normal. We should've known that fortune would only happen once. No I have to go." 

"As you wish." Deuteronomy said gloomily. He knew Victoria needed him badly right now, especially at the burial, but so did this mission. "Anyone else?" 

"I'll go," said a tall, gray and black tabby standing up. It was Deuteronomy's eldest son Munkustrap. 

"So will I." another Jellicle stood up. This one was a red, curvy beautiful female, Munkustrap's mate, Bombalurina. 

"Thank you Munkustrap and Bombalurina. I believe that's it. Come back in three hours time with your supplies. We'll send you through the Portal then." 

The Jellicles, Coras among them, poured out of the room sadly. Mistoffelees lingered until he was the last one to go out the door. Before he left he looked back at his father. His father stared out the windows, looking at the violent lightening storm far in the distance where the Pride Lands once were called his people's home 500 years ago. Then he left to say his good-byes to his mate and child. 


	6. Chapter 5

"We'll be back in two days. You know what you're supposed to do for chores, but please will you sit down and relax too?" Lisa asked Sierra. The girl would work herself ragged if she didn't.  


"I'll try." Sierra answered as she watched her mother lay a sweater in the suitcase.  


"Can you get in my jewelry box and get out my pearl necklace?" Lisa asked as she continued loading up the suitcase.  
  
Sierra got up off the bed and went to the dresser. Opening the jewelry box, she began rummaging through it, when a ring caught her attention off to the box's side. She pulled it out, looked at it briefly, then went back to her search for the necklace. Finding it, she pulled it out, closed the jewelry box, and handed it to her mother. 'Thanks," her mother absently replied and placed it in the suitcase's pocket area.   
  
Sierra opened her other hand and sat down on the bed and looked at the ring. It was inlaid with gold and silver. A ruby cut in the shape of the profile of a snarling silhouette of a panther or leopard was its middle. Diamonds were its eye and teeth. Smaller ones, 3 on each side, framed it. Sierra felt enchanted with it for some reason.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Lisa asked.  
  
"One of your rings. I've never seen this one before." Sierra said watching it glimmer in the light of the room.  
  
"Which one?" Lisa asked coming to Sierra's side. "Oh that one. That one's a one of a kind HERE. It's been in the family for centuries. It's been handed down to each firstborn female since, oh, I can't even remember. Every stone and material on it is real. Some day, I was going to give it to you." Lisa said smiling, and going back to her suitcase. "Go ahead and take it."  
  
"But mom I..."Sierra trailed off in disbelief. She was giving her a priceless piece of jewelry. She couldn't believe it.   
  
"Sierra, take it. Put it on and wear it. It was MEANT for you anyway."

  
"Mom thank you! I... love it." Sierra said thinking about the cat, the necklace, and the book. She had given her so many gifts in just one day.  
  
"Wear it Sierra." Lisa said taking the ring in one hand and Sierra's hand in the other, then slipped the ring on her finger. "Wear it always. Now go... I'll tell you when were ready to leave. Go back to your book. Go..."  
  
Sierra smiled again, she felt like crying. Her mother always did things to show she loved her, that she needed her. That she was good enough for her. Today had been so terrible. Her father was still upset with her. But despite it she felt joy. She turned to leave, back to her room and book.  
  
She had finished the other Beauty and the Beast story earlier, in a desperate attempt to take her mind off of the day's events. Now she turned her attention to the book in the wooden case. Carefully, she lifted it out realizing that it was an old book, but in prime condition. She checked the spine and cover for an author's name but found none. Inside she was equally perplexed, no names, no publisher, no copyright date, no dedication, nothing.  
  
"That's funny." she whispered to herself with only the calico cat lying asleep as her audience. "Oh well."  
  
She opened it to the first page. The book seemed to be hand written in a calligraphic style- which perplexed her the most so far, until she proceeded to the first line, which was different from any other book she had ever read.  
  
"To the future readers of this most true account contained herein this book's pages, I must say that before you read on that historians and even common people will believe me insane or a liar, but this is the true story of Beauty and the Beast, and where the first tale has sprung..."  
  
"What is this? A study of the myth of Psyche and Cupid?" Sierra asked sarcastically.  
  
"... but just so you, my dear reader, may understand, I will tell this story as it was told to me, as it has been for centuries in our family.  
  
But just so you can actually grasp it and believe me or not, I'll start it with that saying that is commonly used; 'Once upon a time...'"  
  
Sierra read on and on for what seemed hours, stopping only occasionally to get something to drink. This story was vastly different from any other Beauty and the Beast story she had ever read before. For one thing, "the far off land" was ANOTHET PLANET. Finally, she went to sleep thinking and dreaming about a new perspective of the story. That this seemed to be the way it always should have been written. The writer, she noticed as well was extremely detailed about everything. Almost as if it was real.  
  
Her thoughts were turned to a race of people, half feline, half-human, whose beautiful world was slowly dying and so were the people themselves. A place where the fate of the entire species and land stood in the balance and hands of two people- one of them being a human girl named Ara Belle...   



	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six 

"So, ah, what exactly are the side effects of traveling through this thing?" Bombalurina asked Munkustrap warily. 

"I don't know. Do I look like I've done this before or something?" he retorted as he was rummaging through their bags pulling things out and putting some back in, muttering comments as he picked up various objects. 

"What by the sacraeh is that?" then he threw it aside and pulled out a knife- a long, sharp hunting knife. He unsheathed the blade, held it eye level and started laughing like a loon. 

Bom cocked an eyebrow and cautiously stepped forward, taking the knife saying, "Ah, I think I better take this..." 

"Will you two please calm down some. I have to get the coordinates perfect or we'll be in bigger trouble than we are now." Mistoffelees said tapping on a panel that glowed pink and blue on the wall next to the one with a moon and stars. Only it was not a wall but the portal. 

"Okay, I've located the current position of the planet and our location to go to. Setting coordinates-now." Mistoffelees announced tapping a clawed finger on the panel. 

"Alright children, I'm going to activate the portal. Now when you're travelling you'll be going faster than the speed of light. When you come out of the portal you may feel achy and somewhat sick to your stomach. " Deuteronomy said then stepped in front of the portal and waved his hand in front of the decoration of the moon. It glowed silver, like the real thing then the glow spread across it. The as if they were looking into a pool of water the wall started to ripple and the rippling vision of a backyard on Earth was seen by all. 

Deuteronomy stepped away from the portal. "That is your destination. That will be your landing spot." the three Jellicles approached the rippling scene in front of them that took the entire wall. 

"It's beautiful" Bombalurina said, her eyes shining as she looked at the green grass, garden and forest in front of her. Then just on the rim of the scene in front of them a full moon, what is called on their world a Jellicle Moon, shone down bathing the ground beneath it in its silvery splendor. 

"Is... is this the very place where we'll find our human?" Munkustrap asked his father taken aback. 

"Yes." Deuteronomy replied transfixed by the scene in front of him. Only he had seen this before, the rest never saw the like Their people only knew the beauty of the crops and trees they grew and saw everyday. The sight still mesmerized him. But none of them had ever seen the palace gardens, which were just as beautiful (even more so) than what was before them. 

"Well kids, let's do it." Mistoffelees said breaking the odd silence that stayed there for several minutes. The other two nodded. Mistoffelees took a deep breath and stepped forward. He then closed his eyes and stepped through the portal's rippling waves. 

TO BE CONTINUED IN "THE MISSION... ANCIENT IS THE TALE THAT IS TOLD"... 


	8. Volume 2, Chapter 1

VOLUME TWO: THE MISSION 

Ancient is the tale that is told....

Chapter 7

Sierra woke with a gasp. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her temples, trying to catch her breath. She got out of bed quickly and drew back the curtain from her window. She felt as though something had pulled her out of her sleep. She looked out over the rolling hills where she lived in the country. She sat down on the edge of her bed and stared at the moonlit night. She watched as the leaves in the night's silvery moonlight rustled with a breeze, making a sound almost like waves crashing against the beach.

She looked over her bedside and found the calico cat, whom for some reason she couldn't find a name for, sleeping on top of the Beauty and the Beast story her mother had found in the attic. She looked back out the window farther in to the night towards the lake. She shivered, as she was able to make out its calmness, thinking of a past that she and her family had tried desperately to forget. But nonetheless, she couldn't take her eyes off of it's gentle lapping. She could only see part of it for the garden and the forest blocked most of it. But it was enough. As much as she fought it, the horrible memory came back.

She was only eleven years old. Her mother was pregnant with Geoffry and was bedridden most of the time. It was the summer time and she was playing by the lake. The day was 90 degrees or more and Sierra was watching as her eight year old sister played with the ball they had just gotten a couple of days ago. The ball was one of those marble looking air balls that you got in grocery stores. Sierra got up and called to her.

"I'm going inside for a minute to get some lemonade. You want any?"

"Sure," answered her sister, a mess of auburn curls swinging around her neck. Then she rolled the ball a little closer to the lake's edge.

"Jasmine, whatever you do, don't go near the water. It's dangerous in there. I'll be back." She threw the girl a worried glance then Sierra set off toward the house as fast as her legs could carry her. She went into the house with a gasping breath.

"Sierra, you shouldn't be running that much in this heat," her mother told her as she sat down in a chair with a secretive expression on her face.

She gave her mother a sheepish smile as she went to the fridge, "I like to run... I feel... free. At times I feel like I could run forever. Not think or feel.... just run..." Sierra could still feel the air on her face, the nature around her caressing and overpowering her senses. Comforting her, exciting her, giving her strength... she shrugged it off. " I just came in to get some lemonade for me and Jasmine and Dad. Do you want any?" Sierra asked trying to change the subject.

"Sure," Sierra poured 4 glasses. "Thank you dear." Her mother replied watching her daughter with a keen eye. Sierra smiled and began to bolt out the door in a run one glass in each hand and one held between her chest and arm. "SIERRA!" Sierra turned around in the doorway guiltily. Her mother raised her eyebrows to emphasize her point, "Don't run."

She nodded and turned back, went down the steps and began walking to the lake thinking aloud. "I better check on Jazz before I go to dad, or he'll kill me." Jasmine was her father's favorite of the two, while Sierra was her mother's. 

She walked in a fast pace, but was stopped by a movement in the wood. Looking closer she saw a sight she couldn't believe. It was built like a man, but it looked to be half-feline and half-human at the same time... and it was watching her. "Wow," she found herself saying and began walking to it. She felt safe with it for some reason. And surprisingly, it started to come out of the wood to meet her half way. But both were stopped dead in their tracks when Sierra heard yelps and cries coming from the direction of the lake that sounded like they were coming from her sister. 

All wonder gone and replaced by dread, she broke out into a dead run across the lawn, made the turn around the wood and garden and she was forced to an immediate stop by the horror of what she saw. She didn't hear the glasses in her hand breaking as they fell from her hands or feel the liquid or shards they sprayed out on her bare toes and the soles of her feet. She heard nothing except her sister's screams and saw nothing but what was in front of her. She was in the lake. She was drowning...

"Help!!!" Jasmine screamed and her pleas became even more passioned at seeing her sister. Her head bobbed up and under the water between yelps. For a long moment Sierra was frozen. Unable to move or speak then all at once her senses came back to her. 

Sierra yelled, "JASMINE!!!" as loud as she could. She didn't know why... Then she found her footing and ran to the edge of the lake. She saw the pink ball floating in the middle of the lake. It must've gotten in the lake and she went in after despite what Sierra told her. The lake was filled with various depths; some were 2 feet, others 5 feet, while some 9 feet. You could never be sure of your footing. 

Her scream was loud enough to attract her father's attention. He came running when he heard it again.

"JASMINE!!!" Sierra called out again, bending down and extending her arm out as far as she could. She couldn't go in to the water; she didn't know how to swim. Jasmine's head went under another time and that was when she stopped calling for help... she was only getting gulps full of water. 

"Jasmine, hang on baby!" her father called to her when he arrived.

"I'm sorry..." Jasmine whispered as she went under again eyes locked and pleading with her sister. Only this time she didn't come back up. Her father dove in. He swam to where they last saw her half way out, and he dove down in search. Sierra just stood up and stared at the water. She couldn't cry, speak, or move. She could do nothing but breathe the air that her sister so desperately needed at the moment. Her father came up again for air without her sister. He swam in a circle in search and dove again. He came up with out her again.

"JASMINE!!!" he screamed out to the water. He looked at his daughter on the bank. She just stared at the water with no expression. No pain, no fear, nothing. His brow creased in fury and fright. He dove again and again, then on the seventh time he came up with the small blue form of Jasmine. Her hands, hair, and lags were tangled with weeds and vines. Both of their faces were smudged with the lake's dirty ooze. He swam them both to the bank and lay a motionless, blue body on her back, red strings of hair clinging to her face like red leeches.

"Go get your mother." he told Sierra. But she didn't respond, she just stared at the lake. "GO GET YOUR MOTHER!!!" he yelled at her, She came out of her daze and ran to the house. She told her mother who, five months pregnant at the time, ran to the lake. Sierra didn't follow, instead she ran in a different direction, toward the forest. She ran to a tall, old tree with a hollow in the bottom that lay in the forest's middle.

She sat under it and buried her face in her hands and lap. She cried and after what seemed an eternity she just stopped. She couldn't bear to go back to the lake; she didn't want to see what she knew had passed. Her sister was dead. All because of a glass of lemonade and a ball. It was her fault, she kept telling herself when she could cry no longer. She didn't feel she had a RIGHT to cry. It. Was. Her. Fault. With this thought she just stared straight ahead.

Suddenly her eye was caught by moving object. She figured it was one of those feral cats that seemed to multiply year by year in the forest. She squinted her eyes and looked harder to be sure. Still, bears and wolves weren't uncommon here either, and if there was one about she needed to know. But what she thought she had just imagined was there again. She caught only a glimpse of it. It looked part human, part feline. But as soon as she figured out what it seemed to be, it was gone. She stared longer at the spot and thought she saw two luminous blue eyes peering back at her, with a set of triangular ears from behind a tree.

It aroused her curiosity and for some reason again she wanted to go to it. As if it seemed the... thing was offering comfort. Overwhelming and glorious comfort. She began to sit up and crawl to it, but was distracted by a brush of a furry object against her side. She sat back and looked down seeing a calico kitten looking up at her adoringly. She smiled then quickly looked back at the tree where the figure had been, but it was gone. She looked back down at the kitten who was now joined by a group of kittens and cats, all taking it upon themselves to comfort her by bunting her from all sides. She gladly returned the favor with pets and praise through teary eyes.

A couple hours later only the calico kitten remained, who lay curled up on her lap asleep. All through these hours she thought that every now and then she had again spotted the strange thing. And all it seemed to do was watch her and it also seemed to be... guarding her. Looking out for danger and ready to spring into action to protect her at any second. Even now it seemed that way, even without seeing the eyes or the figure, she felt safe, and began to fall asleep. But she awoke, what seemed minutes later, to a booming above her head like thunder, only so loud it literally shook the ground. Startled, she looked around dazedly not realizing that a blanket had been wrapped around her and the kitten that was now awake as well, was laying on top of it. 

She'd heard that booming before. Last night. It was followed by a normal thunderclap and rain started to sprinkle, then became a downpour. The kitten clung to her. She looked around for shelter and upon seeing the hollow in the tree gathered the kitten and blanket in her arms and ran for it. Now she had no choice but to wait for the storm to go away or at least let up enough for her to go home.

Finally it stopped when the night came and she finally made her way home leaving the kitten behind. Wet and miserable, sad and a little dazed, she stepped through the door, blanket draped around her. Her mother was there, sitting in a chair crying. She looked up, at first it seemed as though she didn't recognize her, then the expression changed suddenly and she became overcome with convulsive sobs. She ran to Sierra, "Thank God!"

She grabbed Sierra in a hug so tight her small ribs hurt. She said between tears, "Don't EVER do that again Sierra!"

Sierra wasn't sure what she meant but the thought of confusion fled when her mother began rocking her in her arms. Sierra put her arms around her mom's neck listening as her mother said again in a choked whisper," Don't ever do that again Sierra. I don't want to lose you too."

Now she understood, "I'm sorry..." , Sierra mumbled almost frightened by this amount of emotion on her mother's part.

Her mother continued to rock her and cry as she hugged her. Finally, Sierra's father came through the door. He looked at the two and turned all his attention solely on Sierra. His face was emotionless, drained. Upon noticing him there, her mother let go of her. He spoke eerily even, pointing a finger at the auburn haired girl dripping cold, dirty water on an immaculate floor. 

"You were responsible for your sister Sierra. Now she's dead. Dead because you left her alone when you shouldn't have. Dead because you wouldn't go in and save her. Her death is YOUR fault, and I'll never forgive you for it."

Then he walked to a cupboard and pulled out a bottle of clear liquid that spelled VODKA. He undid the lid and tipped it to his lips and went into the living room. Her mother sat kneeling, horrified. How could he actually believe that their child's death was Sierra's fault? She looked back at the girl who stared at the doorway to the living room stricken. She grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Sierra, look at me," she took Sierra's face in her hands, "look at me. Jasmine's death is NOT your fault. Do you understand me? You couldn't have known it was going to happen. You couldn't have gone in after her, you would've drowned too. IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT." 

Sierra burst out crying and clung to her mother's neck mumbling, "I just wanted to get us some lemonade. I told her not to go near..." , then Sierra couldn't talk anymore. Her throat was stopped with tears of grief and guilt. Her mother kept telling her it wasn't her fault and that it would be all right. But every time Sierra found a voice the words were always the same.

Her father had kept his word. He never seemed to have forgiven her for what Sierra now realized was indeed NOT her fault. Though still at times she did blame herself. thinking of what she could've done to prevent it from it happening in the first place. If she just hadn't left her in the first place, or had taken her with her. 

Sierra tried to push the memory out of her mind. She only had twice since Jasmine's death gone back to the lake. Now, overcome with the horrors she had come to know that day she buried her face in her hands in sobs much the same way as she had the day it happened. The cat awakened and forced its way on her shivering lap. She held it close to her and let it's rhythmic purring calm her. In gasps she looked back at the , then something caught her eye. 

A silvery flash near the garden. It looked like a cat but then it didn't. She looked closer and didn't see anything. She shook her head then got up and went to the front of her bed to lay down noticing for the first time that the blanket on her bed was the very one she had mysteriously acquired that day of sorrow. She laid down covering herself up with it as much as breathing would allow. She had to get some sleep. She closed her eyes noticing the blanket's strange, unique flowery scent that it always had and could never be washed out. 

Her eyes flew open suddenly when she had finally realized what it was that had awakened her. It was a clap of thunder as loud and shaking as that first night she had heard it on that fatal day of tears and sadness. 


	9. Volume 2, Chapter 2

Chapter 8 

"I feel sick", Mistoffelees moaned then ran to the edge of the woods to act on his words.

"I ache all over." Munkustrap complained followed by Bombalurina's complaint.

"I haven't felt like this since the last time I was in labor."

Mistoffelees came back to the two, hand on his stomach. The minute he rejoined them, he dropped to the ground in hopes it would help settle his stomach.

"I think I hit a tree when we got thrust out of the Portal." Munkustrap stated rubbing his head, then as if on cue he fell to the ground.

"MUNKUSTRAP!!!" exclaimed Bombalurina and ran over to him, Mistoffelees weakly in tow. She put her hand behind his head and immediately felt a large bump.

"Oh no..." she murmured as she retracted her hand finding it stained with blood. Upon seeing this and noticing the tom begin to nod off Mistoffelees bent down to him.

"Munkustrap you have to stay awake." Mistoffelees said in a commanding tone. He bit his lip in hopelessness when he saw the tom below him shiver.

"I feel so cold... and tired..." Munkustrap claimed in a slightly drowsy voice as he shook his head trying to clear it of its weariness.

"I know dear, but you can't go to sleep. Not yet." Bombalurina offered in a gentle voice.

She smiled at him reassuringly then got up and went to their sacks. Bending down to rummage through them she quickly pulled out a heavy blanket but also noted that no bandages were to be found. She raised an eyebrow at that, but decided to not bring it up till she had to. Walking the short distance back over to them she flung the blanket over Munkustrap then got under it herself cuddling close to him.

"I'm cold too." she told him when he looked at her in confusion.

"Yes it is rather cold here, isn't it?" Mistoffelees asked rhetorically as he looked about him for a place they could peacefully shelter for the night. "I think if we move into those tree groups over there," he pointed ahead of him as he faced them, back turned to the couple, " that we'll be okay for the night. Here..." Mistoffelees said as he turned back and began to bend down to assist Bombalurina with Munkustrap's weight," let me help you." He swung one of his brother's arms over his shoulder and helped her hoist him up.

"I'm not completely helpless!" Munkustrap protested defiantly stepping out of their arms. The two looked at each other knowing what would follow. He got two steps ahead then found his head beginning to fog up and the world starting to spin. The world beginning to blacken for a second, he felt his legs buckle and felt himself begin to fall. 

Bombalurina and Mistoffelees caught him just before he hit the ground. "I guess I could use some help after all." Munkstrap said whimsically trying to lighten the matter, rather unsuccessfully, up.

"Oh come on..." Mistoffelees huffed rolling his eyes then began to help him into the forest. They laid him under a tree when they thought they had gotten far enough in not to be noticed, then Bombalurina returned the blanket to him tucking it closely about him.

"I'll set up camp." Bombalurina informed beginning to go about gathering wood and leaves for a fire, and rolling out the temporary beds.

"I'm going to go a little further out to see if I can find the home of the human creatures so we can start laying out a plan to watch and see if they have a daughter, and if they do, if she's the one we're looking for." Mistoffelees said gathering his bachi closer about him as the chill in the air penetrated his clothes.

"Do you think you could make that sentence any longer? By Heavyside you think too much Misto!" Munkustrap spat out from his spot under the tree.

Mistoffelees eyes narrowed but he bit back the comment he was going to make. He knew it was because of Munkustrap's injury that he had suddenly turned so grumpy. He was a horrible sickie.

"Now, now boys, be nice." Bombalurina warned noticing the sting of both hurt and anger in Mistoffelees eyes.

Mistoffelees just rolled his eyes and turned around and began to walk.

"Be careful okay?"

Mistoffelees couldn't help but smile at that comment... at least his brother realized he'd hurt his feelings with that comment. He raised a hand as he called back over his shoulder, "Don't worry. I'll be back in a couple of minutes."

In wonder and caution Mistoffelees cleared their camp. He'd never been in a forest before. He'd seen and heard of them in pictures and read of them in stories and books, but never actually been in one. The Pollicle lands were ones of prairie and fields, orchards and desert. Open space is what it boasted of.

After a few more minutes of fast walking he came to a lake. He went to the edge and was forced to study his reflection. He looked worn out, drained-, as did most of his people. They all were forced to work harder than anyone should have to. He bent down to see if the water was good to drink when a bolt of pain went up his lower back ending with a horrible tingle in his neck. 

"Oh no... not again." he mumbled to himself and straightened his back up as another pain shot down his spine. He ran his hand across the spot where it had started. Instantly he felt blood wet his palm. He'd fallen on his back when he was thrust out of the portal. The slide and the impact had torn the lash wounds back open. He wrapped the bottom of his bachi around the spot and hurried back to camp. With a loud gasp and horrible moan he fell to his knees unable to contain it anymore. Then like a little child he brought his knees up to his chest with a whimper.

"Are you okay?" Bombalurina asked looking up at him from the sacks concerned.

"The taskmaster's whip wounds reopened. The scabs must've gotten torn off when we got shived out of the portal." he answered in clear pain.

"Shived... now that's a good word..." Munkustrap mumbled wearily under the tree.

"Well as you keep saying Munk I am a walking book." Misto hissed at him, not meaning it to come out nastily, but whimsically, yet the pain he was in prevented that.

"Sorry... just trying to make you smile..." Munkustrap said grimacing at him...

"I know... I didn't mean that comment to come out that way. Sorry eeeeee... owwww." Mistoffelees ended in a yelp as he straightened his back.

Bombalurina got up with a shake of her head. "You two... you spat back and forth like a bunch of kittens..." She put her hands on her hips looking as she looked at Mistoffelees then at his packages. "Did you bring any bandages? She STILL couldn't believe she'd forgotten them!

"Yeah, I think so..." Mistoffelees whimpered in reply.

"I'll check" she answered already bending down and opening his bachi material sack. She pulled out the cloth bandages and zertil suave that was used for anti-bacterial, immediately finding them on top. *At least someone here was thinking...*

"Here..." she called heading to Mistoffelees.

"No. Tend to Munkustrap first." Mistoffeless insisted as he looked at the gray tabby who was staring at the treetops. 

She nodded partially in understanding, and partially in thanks then went over to her mate. Lifting his head up gently she dressed the wound. A couple of times Munkustrap was heard making low growling sounds and hisses using his claws to dig into the dry earth beneath him to brace himself of the pain.

"That's as good as I can get it in this light. I don't dare make it any tighter. It could make it worse," she said after a couple minutes eyeing her work.

"It's fine." Munkustrap reassured and lay back down.

With a soft smile she got up and went to tend to Mistoffelees. The tom gathered his bachi in his hands and clasped it with all his strength refusing to yelp out when the pain became immense. Munkustrap watched the tom refuse to cry out as his wounds were carefully redressed and restitched. Grimacing Munkustrap could tell it was taking all Mistoffelees had in him not to scream out, and also concentrate on keeping his tail from hitting Bomablurina in the face at the same time. 

Not crying out usually antagonized the taskmasters, often making the beating worse. Sometimes they beat you for working too slow or for breaking rules or for talking back. Other times for some offense only they could see and at times just for the fun of it. *Maybe now it'll end* Munkustrap thought. *All we have known for 400 years is the whip, the earth, the hunt, and the sacraeh. The death... somehow a welcome concept.* While in thought Munkustrap continued to gaze at the treetops relishing in the planet's peace.

He as broken from his reverie as his red queen had brought out the fire stones they used to contain the fires they had. He watched in fascination as fire colored fur was lit with the glow of amber flames making her unbelievably more beautiful. Then dusting her hands off she walked over and joined him. The 4 blue stones glowing brightly at the fire's base. To his left he heard Mistoffelees rummaging around with almost no sound as he lay down and pulled his blankets around him. He looked in his direction, finding him lying on his stomach, head rested on his hands and he was just gazing straight ahead as if in a daze.

Munkustrap shook his head. *Why did he have to be cursed with such a heavy life? Dying children, a horrible owner... why is my brother, the most gentle one, forced to have such a life?* He knew that the dead child was what was on Mistoffelees mind. He looked away to his wife. She was looking above her at the canopy above.

"It's beautiful here, isn't it?" she said after a while.

"I know." Munkustrap answered, then bent over placing a deep tender kiss upon her lips, and then nuzzled her cheek.

"Shouldn't Mistoffelees join us for warmth?" he asked her glancing at his brother.

"I already asked him. He says he wants to be alone tonight. He needs to think, or so he says." she replied knowing the answer she was going to get form her mate.

"Oh, that was always his problem...he thinks too much." Then he bent back over her to lay another kiss upon her lips. "Oh well. His loss."

Bombalurina laughed teasingly, "Woah down boy... you shouldn't be getting so feisty... you're injured." The mischievous smile still hung on her lips when he growled in protest then laid back down. Bombalurina giggled, shook her head, then adjusted herself so she could wrap her arms around him and he her. Munkustrap contented himself with the warmth of her presence and the peacefulness of the trees.

Occasionally he would look at Mistoffelees, needing to check in his mind that Mistoffelees was still there. He was being even quieter than usual. But he was there, and not asleep, just staring straight ahead in daze. He never moved, never spoke, just gazed straight ahead, with the hint of tears heavy in his eyes.

Mistoffelees was thinking of Victoria and how she would be waking up with no one there to comfort her when she dreamed or thought of their dead child. His thoughts were repeatedly the same in his mind. *I shouldn't have come. I shouldn't have come...*


	10. Volume 2, Chapter 3

Chapter 9  
  
Sierra didn't sleep hardly at all. So at 3 in the morning she gave up, turned on her light, and after her eyes adjusted to the new added brightness, picked up the book of "Beauty and the Beast." The calico cat was spread out and sleeping soundly. Occasionally its ears would twitch when she turned a page or the cat would purr for no reason obviously dreaming.   
  
An hour and a half later she put the book down and turned off the light so she could look out the window again. Immediately her gaze fell on the forest where she saw a strange orange light as if there was a small fire burning in it. Her brow creased in curiosity, and as usual her curiosity got the better of her.   
  
She went down the stairs put on a heavy, long jacket and went outside. Going into the garage she got a flashlight and a large hunting knife her father had as she was never too fond of the her protective alternative... the shot gun. After it was safely in her hands, she made her way into the forest in search of the light. She didn't know why, but something inside of her told her she HAD to find its source.   
  
After another hour of searching she came to the edge of the forest where the lake could be seen. She was oddly enough extremely sleepy now. She sat down, then as the drowsiness became slightly more demanding she laid down thinking, *just a couple of minutes, then I'll go back...*. Then the minutes slowly turned into hours then to camping out for the night.   
  
She had 2 days off from farm work in a row with her parents gone and Geoffry off with them. A few hours later the sun climbed into the sky, but still she slept.   



	11. Volume 2, Chapter 4

Chapter 10  
  
The others had long since left in search for prey, leaving Munkustrap alone to fume about his injury and the limitations it opposed upon him. When he thought he could take it no more he spotted two fluffy, long eared gray rabbits nibbling on something that lay on the ground. With an evil smile he carefully got up, quietly rummaged through his baggage, and got out his hunting knife. He chased and quickly caught one, but when he went after another it sprinted away farther in to the woods. He ran after it muttering a curse then gave up when it plunged out of sight down in to a hole. He cursed again then turned to go back when his gaze fell upon a clothed figure a short distance away. Silently and cautiously he made his way to it.  
  
  
~*~  
  
Mistoffelees and Bombalurina advanced slowly. The large rather elegant horned, tan colored animal they were stalking would do nicely for a couple days meal. It looked something like an animal they hunted for food on their world, only this animal was far more beautiful and not as large. It chewed on the grass and the leaves it found looking around it every now and then for signs of danger, unaware danger was in fact a breath away.   
  
Bombalurina looked at Mistoffelees who was hidden behind a tree and some shrubbery. He nodded and raised his spear into an attack position, as Bombalurina readied her crossbow. They waited mercifully for it to seem as though it had finished it's last meal then they sprinted out of hiding setting the animal into a startled run.  
  
"Fast isn't it?" Bombalurina yelled to Mistoffelees who was running beside her.  
  
"Yeah, but in this denseness not fast enough!!!" he called back then with a determined look on his face shot past her. She stopped her running with a shake of her head and a willingness to catch her breath. She knew she's never catch up him now.  
  
Mistoffelees turned a corner and threw the spear at it launching himself on it at the same time, bringing it down to the ground in a painful struggle. With two clean swipes of his retractable claws he ended its misery with a slit to the throat. He got off of it feeling stiff and achy suddenly as the last convulsions charged through it. Bombalurina came walking to him a few minutes later as he sank to the ground to catch his breath and let the adrenaline wear off. He faced her with a confused _expression when he noticed she was carrying two long eared, large hind-legged, fluffy tailed, bloody and obviously dead objects.  
  
"Where's you get that?" he asked eyeing them as he got up to stand.  
  
"Well while you were chasing this... this... ah, whatever it is, I saw these over by some shrubbery. They're fast too, but a little more stupid." She answered holding the grey furry objects up to eye level. She took out a metal wire from her pocket that had a hook on it, wrapped the rabbits together at the ears with it and hooked it to her hunting belt.  
  
"Here, help me with this thing. We need to get back to camp." Mistoffelees said grabbing its front legs. But Bombalurina didn't take the other half; instead she just stood staring in front of her. A building, white with wooden like paneling and windows and doors. It resembled the homes they had at home.  
  
"Is that a house, do you think?" she asked Mistoffelees in wonder.  
  
"I think so. HIDE!" he yelped as an auburn haired boy burst out of one of the doors and ran past the wood. Slowly they came out of hiding when he was safely out of sight.  
  
"Was that a human?" she asked eyes wide.  
  
"It appeared to be..." Mistoffelees stated with a puzzled look on his face.  
  
"Rambunctious little kitten, wasn't he? Do you think all humans are like that?" she asked.  
  
"I hope not. It's enough to give you heart failure. We'd better get back to Munkustrap." he told her, then picked up the legs once more, looked around for landmarks. He made a mental note of a few strange trees and shrubs. The two then hurriedly walked back to the campsite carrying their meal. When they returned, Munkustrap was no where to be found. "Now where'd he get to?" Mistoffelees exclaimed, clearly annoyed.  
  
"Well, you know Munk; he can't stand not being helpful. He probably went hunting himself..." unable to finish her sentence as she looked up to her left, she saw Munkustrap coming towards them with a large Jellicle like object in his arms. Two more of the furry small animals hung from his hunting belt.  
  
"What is that?" Bombalurina asked.  
  
Munkustrap came to them and lay the object down gently on the blankets that he and Bombalurina occupied the night before as two came over to look at it. Munkustrap pulled away some straight auburn hair covering it's face, revealing a furless human face. They looked it over some more when all at once their attention was drawn to a necklace that hung about her neck. It had a pendant with the decorations of the moon and stars.   
  
"It's our human. " Munkustrap replied tensely.  
  
"We can't be sure of that. We haven't even watched her yet to see if she is the one we're looking for." Mistoffelees said, unable to believe they could have found her so fast.  
  
"Then why don't we take her back to the house we saw and put her in to her room so she can sleep there, then we can sit back and observe? She'll catch something out here in this cold weather." Bombalurina suggested.  
  
"What house?" Munkustrap asked confused.  
  
"We'll tell you as we make ourselves more, ah..." Mistoffelees said looking at his dirty, blood-stained clothes, "presentable."  
  
The toms nodded at Bombalurina's suggestion, then set about making themselves more presentable after they stored their prey into a safe hiding place in a hollowed tree. The queen and tom told their comrade about the house they found earlier, all the while keeping an eye out for other humans. Munkustrap then exchanged the information with how he found this human girl asleep on the edge of the wood.  
  
After making their way back, they happily found the young woman still asleep. So they carefully started making their way back to the house, the two toms taking turns carrying her, because of Munkustrap's concussion. Mistoffelees was the last to carry her, despite Munkustrap's protests. Mistoffelees wanted to carry her the whole way for Munkustrap's benefit but he knew since the grey tabby had found her he felt the bulk of the responsibility to her. As they approached the house they kept on the alert for others, then made their way through the house and up the stairs. Out of pure, dumb luck they guessed the correct bedroom that she slept in. It struck them as odd and in a way relieving that the walls and floor didn't change color to reflect their moods as they moved through the interior.  
  
Mistoffelees gently laid her on the bed and stepped away to get a better look at her. "She really is quite beautiful isn't she?" he asked more to himself.   
  
But both agreed with him. Then out of curiosity about the human's surroundings started to explore her bedroom.  
  
Munkustrap closed the door to the room when it became apparent that it did not close itself and started looking at the pictures and trinkets in her room. She had several pictures of kitlings on the walls and on shelves, as well as pictures of other humans in pink-laced shoes poised in dance positions. There were also posters of what looked like themselves from the musical "CATS," and various others of the same kind.   
  
Bombalurina explored her wardrobe. The most interesting thing she found was what looked like a holder for a woman's breasts. After thinking it to be rather impractical and uncomfortable, she started looking at her other clothes and the designs that they boasted of on their material.   
  
Mistoffelees took immediate interest in her books. She had some books on kitlings, though they were referred to as cats. To his amusement he found out as he rummaged through their pages that humans actually bred kitlings to look a certain way. //At least they can still have children.// He was lost in his thought when another book that lay next to the bed the human slept in caught his eye. It was intricately decorated on the front, with a flower of some sort on it. He walked over and picked it up, then opened it and read, "Beauty and the Beast." Curious, he looked at the first page and nearly dropped it out of shock at what he saw. His loud gasp of surprise made the other two Jellicles look up in worry.  
  
"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked as he stepped over to Mistoffelees side to look at the book. "Oh! By Heavyside!" he exclaimed next.  
  
"WHAT?" Bombalurina demanded as she watched the two toms flip through the pages, read a couple lines, then stare at the book.   
  
"Look," Mistoffelees told her handing her the book.   
  
She took one look at the page they left it at and her mouth dropped open, her breath escaping her. Catching it again, she cried in disbelief, "This... this is... Siro's writing!"  
  
All three in unison stared at the human who lay comfortably curled up in a mess of blankets and pillows.  
  
"How'd this get here?" she asked hoping in vain for an answer.   
  
"Don't know." Mistoffelees mumbled feeling a headache coming on. He sat down on the bed rubbing his temples then suddenly felt the girl's leg lightly brush against his scared back as she began to rouse. He yelped in pain and surprise before he could catch himself and stood up. The three stared at the girl in alarm. Slowly, they saw her open her eyes.  
  
The first thing Sierra saw was her bedroom ceiling. Her brow creased in confusion. As she stretched a little and sat up she looked to her side where she thought she had seen out of the corner of her eye something unfamiliar there. Her eyes widened as her mouth opened to form words that didn't come out. Three half-human, half-feline people were standing and staring in front of her. Her eyes darted from one to the other. One was tall, with a pelt of silver and black stripes. Another was a female that boasted of curves to her shape with a fiery red coat to match. The last was black and white, and of the three the smallest built. All three wore clothing like those she'd seen male ballet dancers wear in the ballet version of "Romeo and Juliet," absent the swords. Finally, the black and white one spoke.  
  
"We won't hurt you. Please don't be frightened. I know you're confused and scared but ah...." he seemed to be searching for what more he could say.  
  
But for some reason Sierra realized she wasn't frightened. Confused and shocked but not scared. She found, that just like in the musical she so dearly loved, these cat people were beautiful and graceful. Her instincts were also telling her to trust them. So finally finding speech again, she stopped the tom's stuttering.   
  
"I'm not frightened. Confused and shocked yes, but not frightened." She extended her hand out to them. "I'm Sierra."  
  
The grey tabby took the invitation and stepped forward to grasp her hand gently. Only apparently they were not familiar with the handshake. He took it and brushed his cheek against it like a cat would.   
  
"I'm Munkustrap. This is Bombalurina and Mistoffelees," the grey one said indicating the other two.  
  
"Munkustrap? Bombalurina? Mistoffelees?" she repeated and laughed as if she thought they were joking. "You mean like in the musical CATS?"  
  
"Yes! Do you know it?" Bombalurina asked having not noticed the poster on the wall. She sat down on the bed in front of Sierra, her tail twitching in delight.  
  
"Yeah. It's my favorite musical. How can you be them? I mean it's not real...", Sierra asked looking from face to face, "is it?"  
  
"No, at least not most of it. You see, we ARE called Jellicles and our names, fur patterns, and personalities for the most part are the same as the characters. But other than some other terms we use nothing else in it is. You see, we are not of your world." Mistoffelees explained carefully watching to see how she was taking each new piece of information.  
  
"Not from my world? How?" she asked.  
  
"We are from a planet called Tranon. On our world Pollicles and Jellicles do exist." he replied.  
  
"I see, then how did TS Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber come to know about you? You visit them or something?" she asked hardly believing her ears.  
  
"Sort of. Only... well... you know that theory you humans have about hearing something over and over again in your sleep then having it memorized the next day?" Munkustrap asked.  
  
"Yeah?" she asked and answered in one, not sure where they were going with this.  
  
"Well, it works. The true elements are what we planted in to the heads of the known parties."  
  
"And when it became a musical, how did you arrange the costume designs and such to be correct?" she asked.  
  
"Well, when the color designs came up for the costumes we sorta adapted them just by happening to leave patterns of our own design in the costume departments final drafts. Except for a few brief excerpts which were also achieved through sleep through method, the music is totally Webber's." Mistoffelees explained. "Over all both composers are the workers of the final conception of the products you know today. We just helped them out a little bit. You see, I'm a good example. In the musical I'm some sort of magical cat who shoots lighting bolts and blows stuff up. But I'm not really magical.  
  
"No. But he IS magically smart..." Munkustrap replied rolling his eyes, as Mistoffelees shot him a dirty look.  
  
"I see." Sierra said, hardly believing a word of it. But then she looked at the people in front of her. There was nothing fake about their eyes, ears, fur, claws, or tails. They were real, so it had to be true.  
  
"Mistoffelees took the book from Bombalurina. "Where'd you get this?"  
  
"My mother found it in the garage's attic, along with this necklace." She tugged the necklace out for all to see as she answered. "Why?"  
  
They looked at each other and shifted in their places uncomfortably before Munkustrap answered, "You see, everything in this book is true."  
  
Sierra couldn't believe it. It must have showed for Bombalurina looked around then spoke up to try and change the subject. "Um, we left some food in the forest. Before we go into a long explanation and possibly interrogations, I suggest we eat first." Bombalurina got up as she spoke then whispered to the toms." You can ask her about herself along the way." then started out the door hoping they got the hint.  



End file.
